This invention relates to a tines assembly and particularly to an assembly having pin-connected and located component parts.
A cultivator having a tines assembly which includes a front screw and spaced cutting tines integrally welded to a common shaft is disclosed in commonly owned co-pending application Ser. No. 700,760 filed June 29, 1976. This tines assembly provides a particularly efficient cutting system for cultivators and the like. However, it has been found that welding is both expensive and time-consuming because of the considerable amount of weld metal required to provide a satisfactory connection and because of the need to connect and locate the various components accurately together prior to the welding operation.
The present tines assembly overcomes these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.